The present invention relates to a communication system of the type wherein a data block is repeatedly sent to a distant station in order to minimize the effect of transmission errors.
A conventional radio communication system employs a technique whereby a data block is repeatedly transmitted to minimize the effect of transmission errors. However, the number of repetitions is constant. Thus, the number of repetitions may be insufficient under severely unfavorable conditions and may be excessively large under favorable conditions resulting in a low transmission efficiency.